


Confidence

by LarirenShadow



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarirenShadow/pseuds/LarirenShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re Hiroshi Sato’s daughter, right?”  Asami glared at General Iroh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> Set sail on the good ship Irosami! I'm also assuming Iroh is Bumi and Fire Lord Zuko's Daughter's son.

“You’re Hiroshi Sato’s daughter, right?” Asami glared at General Iroh. Of course she was his daughter. Everyone knew that. She also hoped he wouldn’t assume she was untrustworthy because of sire.

“Yes but what does that have to do with anything?” She watched his eyes go wide (such pretty gold eyes, a little lighter than Mako’s) and rub the back of his neck.

“Well, see, my dad he really likes Satomobiles. He tinkers with the engines and tries to make them faster. He used to do it with Uncle Sokka and now it’s something we do together. Drives mom crazy,” she thought his slight blush was kind of cute. “Anyway after all this I was wondering if, maybe, I could see Hiroshi’s factory? I understand if you don’t want go-“

“You’re asking to see the factory?”

He looked confused. “Yes, of course.”

“You’re a prince and general. You don’t really have to ask about these things,” she said.

He stood a little straighter. “I was taught it’s always polite to ask.”

She eyed him again. He could have the world if he wanted, he came from a line of conquerors and here he was asking her permission. “All right but you have to show me what you’ve done with the engines. I’ve been looking for a way to make them faster.”

His eyes lit up. “You race?”

“Just a little. I’ll take you to the test track too. It’ll be fun to race against someone new.” He smiled and she couldn’t help but smile too. 

“It would be my pleasure, Miss Sato.”

Her face fell when he said her surname again. “Just Asami,” she said as she turned away from him.

He gently took her chin in his hand and turned her head to look him in the eye. “If my family history has taught me anything it’s no matter who your father is you can be anything you want to be.”

“Thank you,” she said softly.

“You’re welcome. You still have your Equalist glove?”

“Yes, why?” 

He smirks and she can’t tell if he’s flirting with her or not. “Oh just want to see if an old family trick will work with it.” 

“And what would that be?” It can’t hurt to flirt back a little.

“Redirecting lightning. I have two firebenders I have to teach it to and the sooner they learn the sooner we plan our attack on Amon and the sooner we have our track date.”

“Then I should go get it because I can’t wait to beat you.”

“You might be overestimating your talents.”

She smiled sweetly at him. “I’ve been driving for years. You’re going to be the one trying to keep up with me.”

He bowed. “I think I can manage.”


End file.
